Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-74.176.174.95-20130531053721/@comment-205.245.85.57-20130624030940
@Kerry: Yay, and thank you! :D XD Yup! We'll miss you while you're not on here! @WGF: *gives Pinkie Pie hug back* Hooray! :D Yeah, I'm sure they're all saving the world from the giant, evil, invisible BUNNY OF DOOM! Y'know, nobody would really know it was there 'cuz its invisible and bunnies don't make much noise, but the Lost Lexiconian Sisters can use some sort of sixth sense to see it, and... and... something. :D Yay, me too! :D Yay, me too! :D OMP, they start in August?! SQUEE! "I'm so nervecited!!" 8D And same here! I heard somewhere that only like 200 theatres in the country had it... :( So I guess I'll have to wait 'til it comes out on disc and/or someone puts it on YouTube... :( Ouch! Yeah, my mouth was always pretty sore after they tightened them too. :/ You know what's ESPECIALLY terrible? Having your braces tightened, then coming home to discover that your dad and brother had gotten pizza as a surprise, then hardly being able to eat it! D': I seriously finished one slice when everyone else already ate like three... :'( But on the bright side though, I DID get to eat a lot of applesauce after the ortho appointment! :D HOORAY FOR APPLESAUCE! :D Random Person: ',:/ Me: What? I like applesauce. :D *random ominous shadowy background* Don't worry, my randomest idea yet will soon come into place... >:) MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! >8D And I don't think anyone's updated it in a while! .....Probably cuz it's my turn, hehe... *innocent face* @WMDWG: Woot woot! Randomness Central! =D No problemo! I was waaay overdue for reviewing, so sorry about that... :( MWAHAHAHA! She had it coming. >;D Jenny: *shudders* That was... horribly happy... Pinkie Pie: *bounces in* Oh HI! :D I haven't met you before!! My name's Pinkie Pie, and I just LOVE parties!! :D *random noisemaker* *GASP* You look sad!! I don't like it when somepony's sad! *starts singing* 'Cause I just wanna see you SMILE SMILE SMILE!! :D *keeps singing* Jenny: Someone PLEASE find her something else to do... D: Me: Nope! ^^ It's part of your punishment for glaring at me during a review. :P ^^ Jenny: ...Why me? D: Me: Why not you? >:D Jenny: ... D': Me: Just kidding! ^^ *starts singing with Pinkie* SMILE, SMILE, SMILE!!! :D Jenny: *groans* I already have to stay in a potentially terrifying fanfiction, and now I have to listen to a pink pony and a crazy fan singing at the tops of their lungs while random turtles hula dance in the background? D: Turtles: *are doing the hula* Lance the turtle! Aloha Lance! Lance the turtle, dance dance dance! :) Me: :D Well, that's all for today, folks. GOODNIGHT! 8D ...Oh, and if you want a great bedtime song to listen to, go look up "Goodnight Junior" from Veggietales. ^^ It totally describes me! :D ~TLM P.S. @WMDWG: Yeah, I hope never read that... D: Isn't it something about Pinkemena (spelling fail) like... going around doing reaaally bad stuff to other ponies? D': And whenever I read something awful like that about a character, I go and watch an awesome episode about them to remind myself that they're nothing like that in the real world. Or cartoon world. Whatever. :D P.P.S. "I'm going through a tunnel, stuck in a canyon, in an elevator..." If you know the name of that song, you get a FREE IMAGINARY SQUISHY SQUID TOY! :D